Spirit of a Knight
by Jedimaster1999
Summary: (Part of another Jtgs fic I wrote.) It's been several years since Elmont passed, and although Isabelle has moved on to live a happy life with Jack, danger still manages to fine her and the ones she loves. When a mysterious yet gentle wolf always seems to be there when she needs it, Isabelle starts to wonder if there is more to the wolf than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is just an idea that came to me, and since I was bored I thought I would try it. The idea was inspired by Jedi Kay Kenobi's story "Ghost." **

**This story takes place about 3-4 years after the tragic events in "The cost of a life." **

**If you haven't read that you might be confused *spoiler Elmont dies...I know I'm so cruel Jk* **

**Anyway I was kinda rushed when writing this so I didn't have time to edit. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be up soon! Please review if you enjoyed, and tell me what you want to see more of! **

****Isabelle's point of veiw

Many years after me and Jack married a war started up in the kingdom. Terrorists threatened to take over the throne from my father for months now. Our knights had gone out and fought them on the front, but were not back yet.

The months seemed to drag on slowly. There wasn't much to do, and the people of the kingdom were becoming hungry and poor. It wasn't pleasant times.

My father was under much stress as he was keeping the people safe. But the safety wouldn't last long, unless our soldiers figured out the location of the terrorists.

But eventually we did. The problem was our knights out fighting didn't. So my father gave the map of their location to Jack who was to deliver it to the knights.

I walked into Arrow's stall, as Jack tacked him up. Handing him his coat and the map I kissed him gently and said, "Be safe."

He rubbed my cheek softly, his hand felt so warm and comforting. He said, "Don't worry...I will."

I watched worriedly as he rode out into the cold village.

About an hour later my dad knocked on my door, my coat in his hands.

"Isabelle, Arrow slipped on the ice and Jack fell off. He's fine, but he broke his leg pretty badly when he feel. I need you to ride out and give the map to our soldiers." My dad said with worry in his voice.

"Of course Dad, I'll ride Arrow since Ona's older, and may not do well on the ice." I said as I put my boots on quickly.

"Just please, be careful. If you run into trouble just run, don't fight. Be swift and quick, you don't want to attract attention to yourself." My dad said.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine. It will only take me about 2 hours to get there and back. I'll be back by nightfall." I said as I quickly put my coat on and pulled a trunk out from under my bed.

Opening the old trunk that had once belonged to Elmont I took out a blanketed object. Putting it gently on my bed I took off the blanket to see my old friend's crossbow.

It was probably Elmont's most reliable and favorite weapon. He never really went anywhere without it. I had never really taken it out, since it was one of the last things I had left of my dear friend.

Taking the heavy black weapon in my hand I also leaned down and took Elmont's quiver, and flung it over my shoulder.

I took the two arrows out and left them in the trunk I then looked over at my father and asked, "Don't worry dad, I'll take this incase I run into trouble."

He patted my arm and said, "Ok, but still be careful. You can stop by the armory and get arrows. Good luck."

"Ok, I'll be back soon no worries." I said as I ran out the door with the crossbow in my hand.

Arrow seemed to be ok when I went into his stall. I set the crossbow down gently on the ground and put my saddle on his soft black back. He walked over and sniffed the crossbow gently.

He nickered softly and I stroked his jet black fur gently.

Even though it had been several years since Elmont had passed, Arrow still missed him greatly.

Arrow had been Elmont's horse since Elmont was 10, and they formed a close bond. Both me and Jack shared Arrow now, and he liked us both alot. But I knew I would never replace Elmont.

"I know boy, I miss him too. But we gotta get this map to the knights as quick as possible." I said as I slipped Arrow's bridle on.

I hopped up on Arrow's back and took the reins in my hands.

"Let's get this done with boy, we'll make Elmont proud." I say as I gently coax the black stallion outside.

The cold winter wind make my face numb as I ride along on Arrow. We are almost there when an arrow flys right infront of Arrow. He rears up in fear as I slip off his back. Two men come running out of the woods, their bows aiming right towards us.

I quickly grab Elmont's crossbow and attempt to fire an arrow at them. But I miss and they aim towards me. They miss me by a few inches and come running towards me.

I try to run, but I get my foot caught on a root of a tree and twist my ankle. Agonizing pain runs up my leg as I tumble to the ground. The cold bitter snow bites my face and I can hear the two men run up.

They are tall and very muscular, and they look battle worn and tough. The bigger one rolls me over and pulls out a sword. He puts the rusty sword by my throat and says, "Did you actually think we were going to let the king tell his knights where our location is? We aren't that stupid! And by tomorrow your village will be under our rule, and there's nothing you can do about it."

His breath as musty and smelled of blood. He laughed maniacally and raised his sword for a killing blow. I closed my eyes and prayed.

_Jack I'm sorry, I loved you. Elmont, please let it be quick. _

But the stab to my neck never came. I opened my eyes to see the two terrorists looking towards the woods terrified.

I looked up to see a huge redish brown wolf standing about 30 feet away from us. It was bigger than any other wolf I had ever seen, and it snarled and growled fiercely.

"Sir, that is one big wolf." One of the men said his voice shaking in fear.

The bigger man shook off the scared look and laughed, "Ha, you think a puny wolf is going to stop us."

He aimed an arrow right at the wolf, but as soon as he shot the wolf bolted towards them at lighting speed, and the man was pinned down by the huge creature.

The big man tried to shove the wolf off, but the creature only pushed him into the snow further.

"Ahh, help me!" The man cried as the wolf dug his claws into the mans shoulder.

The other terrorist aimed an arrow towards the wolf, and it hit the wolf in the thigh.

But the animal didn't even seem phased by it. The massive wolf bit down onto the one mans throat and was soon coming after the other.

The man put his bow down and ran into the woods screaming. The wolf howled and another huge wolf came running out of the woods, only this one was a dark brown one. The other wolf bounded after the running man and pinned him to the ground, sinking its teeth into his neck.

Astounded and scared I tried to pull my ankle out. I was sure the two would come after me next. But I my foot was too well wedged into the tree root to get out. The red one turned around and looked right at me.

I froze, hoping it wouldn't come any closer.

Very slowly the huge red wolf came closer and closer to me. Arrow stood right by me, I tried to shoo him off so he wouldn't be hurt, but he didn't go anyway.

The black horse just looked at the wolf who was standing right by is now. The other wolf came out of the woods and bounded over to me as well.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself to be bit in the neck. But for the second time today I didn't get the death bite I was expecting.

I opened my eyes a bit to see the red wolf just looking at me, and showing no sign of aggression.

I inspected the suddenly very gentle and calm wolf, who almost seemed as friendly as a pet dog.

It's fur was a reddish brown shade, and it looked very soft and thick.

Most of the time a wolves eye is a very dull black eye, with no expression. But not this wolf. This wolf had soft blue eyes that showed much warmth and love.

There was an almost familiar sense to the creature, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

The other wolf was not as big, and it had a very shaggy dark brown coat. His eyes were a friendly shade of brown.

Eventually the red wolf came over and took the thick root in its massive jaws. It snapped the root in two, releasing my stuck ankle.

The wolf howled loudly and they both bounded off into the woods. Arrow ran off after them.

I shouted, "No Arrow, come back."

The horse eventually came running out of the woods. His ears were perked up and his tail held high in joy.

Confused by his behavior I got to my feet and slowly tried to put pressure on my bad foot. As I put my foot down on the snowy ground I noticed there was no pain at all. My sprained foot was straight and healed perfectly.

Completely appalled and confused, I got up on the skittish stallion and ran off towards the knights camp, leaving the two dead men and the wolves behind.

**Ok so you probably know who the red wolf is...if you don't I'll let you figure out in the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed it, it was just an idea I had I have no idea if its good or really bad. But I hope you enjoyed and I'll get another chapter up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's another chapter! I got some great reviews from my first chapter, and appeariciate it greatly! Hope you enjoy the story, and if you enjoy it please leave a review :) **

**enjoy **

I finally made my way through the snow on Arrow and came to the knights camp. But when arriving there I saw they were all packing up the camp.

Swiftly I rode over to the captain of the knights and said, "Where are you going. I have the location of the terrorists camp, they are going to attack the kingdom."

"M'lady what are you doing out here. I'd figure they would send someone a little less...well royal." The knight said roughly.

Rolling my eyes I said, "Jack was injured and I was the best rider they had. Plus Arrow is the fastest horse, everyone knows that. But he'll only let me or Jack ride him."

"Hmmm...stubborn horse." The knight said as he turned around to give orders to the other knights.

The new captain was nothing compared to Elmont, no one would replace Elmont as the captain. But Matthew the new captain was indeed a strong fighter, so he was my fathers best choice. But I had never called him Captain, and I never would.

I patted Arrow's dark coat as I hoped off him and said, "Don't worry buddy, your not stubborn...don't listen to him."

Arrow nickered softly and I ran up to Matthew.

"But sir, you didn't answer my question. Why are you leaving camp?" I asked worriedly.

"Cause Princess, the war is over. The terrorists surrendered to us about an hour ago." He said simply and continued to walk.

Appalled at what he was saying I spoke up and said, "Wait what? This has been a raging war for over a year, and they just surrender out of the blue. This doesn't add up at all sir."

"Listen Princess who knows what goes through those crazy people's heads. I'm busy though and don't have time to discuss why and how the terrorist surrender, all I know is that they did. And that's good enough for me." Matthew said grumpily and stormed off.

Knowing I wouldn't get much out of him I went up to Brandon, one of Elmont's old friends.

Brandon was not the strongest knight, but him and Elmont had trained together with Crawe since they were very young. And Brandon had always been so good to me.

"Brandon." I shout as I walk up to the short knight with Arrow beside me.

"Isabelle, haven't seen you in awhile. What are you doing out here?" He asked kindly.

"Well I was delivering the location of the terrorists, but it seems the war is over. What happened?" I ask.

"Well it was the strangest thing, the leader of the group came up to Matthew and just dropped his sword and surrendered. The whole group looked terrified, and some of them looked like they had been through a whole battle. But even though it's somewhat weird, it's good for us I guess." Brandon explained.

"What do you mean they look battle worn?" I asked.

"Some of them had blood all over them. Deep scratches and gashes in their arm. Oh and then they started blabbing about some demon dogs in the kingdom. Some sort of none sense. Said the land was cursed. Crazy men. Anyway they fled the kingdom, so we are heading back. Wanna come with us?" Brandon asked nicely as he got up on his silver colored pony named Denver.

Shaking my head I said, "No I'm gonna...get some more water from the river in the woods. Can I ride Denver, and you take Arrow."

Brandon nodded and and stroked Arrows nose gently. Arrow nickered for he recognized the knight.

"You sure he'll let me ride him, he hasn't been the same since it all happened." Brandon said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The sad hint in Brandon's voice reminded me of how hard it was for him when it all happened many years ago. When Brandon learned of both Elmont and Crawe's death he was beside himself, and wouldn't come out of his room for days. Brandon grew up with the two, and they were practically brothers.

To this day I can still tell Brandon misses them both alot, and he always is sad when we talk about them.

"He knows you Brandon, and he's too spooked to go into the woods after what happened to Elmont. He'll be fine." I say as I pat the black stallion gently.

Brandon nods and gets up on Arrow. He then rides away to catch up with the others.

I get on Denver and take out the map. I figure out the terrorists camp is only one mile east of here, and gallop towards it on Denver.

When I arrive at their snowy camp I'm almost not shocked at what I see...

At least fifteen dead men lay scattered across the abandoned camp. Each man had been killed the same way, with a huge bite to the neck.

Looking at the snowy ground I saw multiple tracks. I hopped off Denver to take a closer look. There were only a few tracks, and they belonged to no doubt what attacked the camp.

Two big wolves.

I hopped on Denver and held my coat close to me. The sun was beginning to set and it was getting colder. I followed the tracks to the woods, but then I noticed the wolves were leaving a trail of blood.

I followed the trail deep into the cold winter woods till suddenly I came to a small clearing. I hopped off Denver and tied him to a tree, I slowly crept behind the big bushes in front of the clearing.

I loaded Elmont's crossbow and peeked behind the bush slowly.

Laying in the snow are the two wolves I saw earlier, the two that attacked the terrorists.

The brown smaller one was fast asleep, but the larger red one spotted me immediately. I tried to duck down, but it still say me. I wait for it to spring out of the bush and attack me at any minute. But it didn't.

Confused I slowly walked out of the bush. The wolf only looked at me, and didn't seem scared or aggressive at all.

When I got a full look at the wolf I saw two arrows sticking out of its hide. But the wolf didn't seem to be in any pain at all.

It was something about how the wolf held its head so regally, that gave me a sense of familiarity. But this would only be the second time I had seen the wolf.

I very slowly walked up to the two, the crossbow in my hand. The brown one remained asleep and the red one continued to just look at me.

I looked right into the pair of blue eyes that were looking right at me. They seemed to comfort me, in a way I couldn't explain. The soft loving hint to them made me feel safe and secure.

I kneeled down next to the big animal, and gently touched the two arrows.

The wolf didn't growl or make any signs that I was bothering it, instead it's ears perked up slightly and it continued to look at me in that same friendly way.

"This...this might hurt. But you can't go walking around with arrows in you , can you." I said as I grabbed the first arrow.

Gently I pulled it out, and the wolf wasn't even phased as I did it. So I pulled out the next on, and then tried to wipe up the little blood there was with my jacket.

The wolf looked at me, gratitude and love in its deep blue eyes. I reached out to touch it's fur, and I slowly put my hand on its coat.

It's red fur was so thick and smooth, it ran softly between my fingers. It's fur was soft and warm on my cold hand.

The feeling of its fur was almost too familiar, but I couldn't quite connect it completely.

It was ridiculous, how it seemed I had known this wolf my whole life, when I had only first seen it today. Yet, I wasn't afraid.

As I stroked its back gently I noticed a tiny spot on its back was missing hair. As I took a better look at the bald spot I saw it was an old wound.

As I continued to look over the wolf more I saw he had another scar on his arm and two on his chest area.

A crazy thought came to my head but I immediately pushed it away.

No Isabelle, this wolf is not Elmont. Your just miss him, and are trying to make excuses that he's back. He's not...

But it all made sense. The familiarness, the fact that it wouldn't attack me, it's thick red fur, it's loving blue eyes, and it's scars...which were in the exact same places where the arrows that had killed my best friend were.

I got up and patted the wolf gently on the head. I watched as it closed its beautiful blue eyes and licked my hand softly.

I picked up the crossbow, stepped back into the bushes. I looked back to see the wolf get up and shake its fur off.

I was glad to see the animal was alright, but I felt for my own sanity I needed to leave.

As I rode back home in dark and cold, I tried to forget the wolf.

My heart told me the wolf was Elmont, and he was alive and with me again. But my mind told me that was impossible, and depression and loss can make a person believe crazy things.

I touched my silver cross pendent lightly and as I did I heard the unmistakable soft howl of a wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't update in awhile school just started for me so I have been kinda busy. Anyway this is a kinda long chapter, but I hope you enjoy. I've been getting great reviews, please keep it up. Again please review to let me know how you like the chapter! **

**Enjoy **

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you _

_I will be here, don't you cry _

_For one so small _

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm _

_This bond between us_

_Can't be Broken _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry - You'll be in my heart (Phil Collins)_

I opened the door to my room slowly and slipped in. Jack was asleep in bed, his broken leg propped up high on a pillow.

I threw everything on the floor and grabbed the old trunk under my bed. I looked threw all of Elmont's old items, hoping to find something...anything related to the wolf.

But there was nothing.

Disappointed I grabbed the old crossbow gently and wiped off the ice that was caked to it. Once it was all cleaned I wrapped a thin blanket over it and placed it gently in the trunk.

I climbed into the bed and gently stroked Jacks's shoulder.

He woke up with a start and said, "Isabelle? Oh thank god your ok. It took you forever to get back what happened?"

He kissed me gently, for he had obviously been very worried. I kissed him back lightly and laid on my pillow, exhausted.

"Oh...um I got lost on the way." I lied as I closed my eyes gently.

"Oh...you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Yah, I'm fine." I say, with not much confidence in my voice.

Jack looked at me suspiciously and asked, "Ok what's going on Isabelle?"

Taking a deep breath I tried to figure out how to word what I wanted to say.

"Um...would you believe if I told you something impossible." I asked.

"Well...it would depend. I mean I've seen a beanstalk grow to the sky where a land of giants lived...can't get much more impossible than that." Jack said calmly.

"What if I told you that people who died could come back as animals." I said as causally as I could.

"Isabelle...what is it?" Jack asked more seriously.

"Jack you gotta believe me, I was I trouble today and-"

"Wait wait...you were in trouble" Jack said as he cut me off.

"Um yah but I was fine. Two large wolves came and saved me. I'm not kidding Jack. One was red and the other brown." I explained.

"Ok...so what saved you from the wolves?" He asked.

"Nothing. They didn't hurt me. And the terrorists surrender...the two had a play in that too. I went to the camp, about 15 men were mauled by wolves."

"Isabelle...you know you can't tell your father about this. He will hunt these wolves down. But you should stay away from them, even if they were kind to you once. They're still animals Isabelle, and I don't want you to get hurt." Jack said kindly.

I wanted to prove him wrong, because they weren't just animals. I knew they were more than just mindless beasts.

But I knew Jack wouldn't understand. Coyotes and wolves had attacked his farm multiple times, and he disliked the creatures greatly because of that.

Realizing Jack just wouldn't except what I was going to say I kissed him gently on the forehead and grabbed my coat and boots.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked worriedly.

"To check on Arrow, I'll be back soon." I said as I left.

I opened Arrows stall to see the huge black horse eating hay calmly.

"I don't know what happened today buddy. I want to believe he could be back, but I knows it's impossible..." I said as I stroked the black horse gently.

He only neighed softly. So I left, trying to comprehend everything.

It was all too confusing, and I wanted answers. But as the weeks went by I didn't see the wolves again. They started to drift out of my train of thought, and I focused on helping Jack recover.

Then one day it was very late and the winds were blowing very strongly. It was still winter and I was riding home on Ona. We were walking slowly over an hard iced snow.

The old mare seemed to be having a hard time walking, but I knew we had to get home soon. I was starting to catch a cold in the freezing weather and Ona's shoulders shook violently.

Suddenly Ona tripped slightly on the slippery ground and I fell off limply. I hit the hard ground with a thud and as I slipped off Ona's back she got spooked and bolted away.

I laid on my back, the cold snow stung and almost burned my back. The cold snow blew fiercely, and as I sat up slowly and looked around. I couldn't see a thing past the flurries of white, and in the distances past the loud sound of the wind I could hear Ona whinny loudly.

"Ona!...On..a..." I screamed as loudly as I could, but the cold was starting to take its tole on me, as my voice cracked. The frightened mare was far beyond reaching me, and the best I could do was try to make it back on foot.

As I went to stand up the cold wind pushed me back forcefully. When I was finally able to stand up a rushing pain went through my back and I collapsed suddenly on the hard ground.

I tried to stand up multiple times, but each time a shooting pain came from my tailbone and traveled up my back, sending me back down to the cold ground.

As I got up again I tried to take a step, but the snow was so iced over I slipped back down and fell. Realizing I was getting more weak each time I attempted to get up I remained on the cold ground.

With only a jacket and scarf to keep me warm, I clung to the both a waited. But nothing came. No Ona, no knights or jack, no help.

It was dark now and the wind blew so hard I felt my jacket might tear off and blow away. I felt the cold was beating me over the head, and that I would soon black out. I dug my numb fingers into the freezing ground to anchor me from the wind.

My whole body shivered violently, and I could barley keep my eyes open. My breath came out in ragged gasps. I couldn't feel my legs, arms, or most of my body, for it was too numb from the cold.

The minutes went by like hours, and as I stared into the pitch black dark of the night I closed my eyes, passing out in the snow.

_Deep in the catacombs I hide quietly behind a stone pillar. I was crouched on the cold hard ground, my face wet with tears and I trembled slightly from the coldness in the dark chambers. The water was deathly still and my soft sobs echoed through the halls. _

_It was hours after I learned of my mothers death, my father and others had tried to comfort me but I just didn't want to be around anyone. Knowing the only place I could be alone was the old catacombs, I fled down there. _

_Because of my sadness I forgot to prop the trap door open, and it shut down locked on me. I was trapped down in the cold quiet catacombs, all alone. But I didn't really care, I just wanted to be alone. _

_But eventually I started to get very cold, my lip quivered and I sneezed quietly. I clutched onto the cold lifeless pillar tightly. All I wanted was to be loved by my mom again, to feel her kindness and warmth once more. _

_The trapdoor suddenly opened slowly, but there was no sound. I didn't look to see who was there, I just continued to clutch the pillar and weep. Suddenly I felt a very warm and gently hand on my shoulder. _

_Slowly I looked up to see Elmont kneeling down next to me. He had much pity in his eyes, but also much love and warmth in them too. He rubbed my shoulder gently, and I sprang up and wrapped my arms around his neck. _

_I closed my eyes and cried into his shoulder, and he held onto me gently. He stood up slowly, and continued to rub my back gently as he did. _

_His strong arms suddenly seemed to warm me, I laid on his chest to warm myself. He helped me out of the catacombs and started walking me to my room. _

_I was only about 7, and I was very skinny and petite for a seven year old. Elmont on the other hand was very tall and strong for an 18 year old, and was able to carry me easily. _

_As we walked he must have noticed that I was still trembling slightly, for he grabbed his coat and wrapped it around me. _

_By the time we got to my room I was nearly asleep, so Elmont laid me gently on my bed and got an extra blanket. When he came back I sat up and looked at him. _

_In a quiet raspy voice I said, "Your not leaving right?" _

_I noticed how his warm blueish grayish eyes suddenly were filled with pity. _

_"Oh no Isabelle...no I'm not leaving you I promise." He said gently as he sat down on the bed next to me. _

_"Then why did mom leave?" I said as my eyes started to tear up. _

_He stroked my leg and sighed heavily, "There's something's we cannot control unfortunately. But...we must have faith the ones we loose are not really gone forever, and that one day we will see them again." _

_I got up and laid on his arm lightly, he stroked my hair gently. I then only remember falling asleep peacefully on my friends lap. _

(Third person point of view)

It was late in the night when two large wolves ran quickly through the thick high snow. The wind blew against them, almost pushing them back. But they kept running on.

The larger red one ran the fastest, each step he took as a large leap forward. He seemed to launch himself forward in an unnatural way, speeding through the hard icy snow. His stormy blue eyes were filled with determination as his huge mighty paws pounded against the cold hard ground.

The two slowed down and stopped next to a young teenage girl, passed out and almost lifeless in the snow. The huge red wolf shook his thick fur off and laid down next to the girl. He laid very close to her as he wrapped his huge fluffy tail around her.

The red wolf barked quietly and the brown wolf ran off into the icy frontier again. The red wolf gently nudged the young girl, who seemed to be responding more by the minute.

Eventually the girl wrapped her arm around the wolves neck, and held the wolf closely. As the night went on the two continued to lay there, and the wolf never left the girls side through the whole long night.

Meanwhile later in the night Ona had finally found her way back to the castle. It had taken the brown scruffy wolf hours to herd the panicked horse back to the castle, but he finally managed to do it.

When the guards saw the horse they rushed down and grabbed it quickly. But when seeing Isabelle wasn't on the horse they went inside to inform the king.

By day break the king and his knights were riding out of the kingdom to go find is missing daughter.

The storm had finally stopped and the sun was finally out. The red wolf was still beside the girl, though he was practically covered in a thick layer of hard snow, the girl was warm and alive.

The sound of clomping hooves alerted the wolf, who's ears perked up immediately to see what the commotion was. He could hear and see the king approaching, but he wanted to remain with the girl as long as possible.

The king and the knights halted their horses.

"It's a wolf, it's got Isabelle. Quickly shoot it!" The king ordered as he raised his sword.

The giant wolf realized he could no longer help the Girl so with one strong bound he got up and avoided the many arrows that aimed for him.

The knights continued to shoot at the huge wolf as it bound away. The king walked over and picked up his daughter.

"She's alive, but I think she broke a couple bones. She must have fell off Ona and couldn't get back up. Thank god she survived last night. Lets get her back quickly. The rest of you, find that wolf. I want it killed quickly." The king said as he mounted his horse with Isabelle in his arms.

"Yes sir." Said Matthew strictly, as he and his men ran after the wolf.

The knights chased it for awhile, but they never seemed to be able to hit it. It darted so quickly from side to side that the arrows missed it.

The knights also couldn't catch up to it. It was incredible the speed of the big dog. It managed to stay far ahead of the horses, and it didn't even seem to get out of breath of tired.

Eventually the wolf stopped and stared right at the approaching knights. The knights aimed their weapons again and prepared to fire. But before they could the wolf howled loudly and a rush of wind and snow blew right towards it.

White flurries surrounded the animal as it howled, and it's howl eventually blended in to the sound of the rushing wind. The knights stopped their horses and shielded their eyes from the cold rush of wind and snow.

But as the wind and snow settled down they noticed the wolf was gone.

Matthew the captain assumed it had ran away, but as he ran up to where the wolf had been he noticed its tracks ended where it disappeared.

"That was one strange wolf sir. Bigger than any wolf I have ever seen." Brandon said as he plodded up next to the captain on his white pony.

"Brandon that creature was simply an overgrown dog. Now, it's obviously a threat to the kingdom, we will inform the king immediately." Matthew said gruffly as he turned around towards the kingdom.

"But sir, an animal that large and obviously that powerful could probably take out one of us. Yet it didn't attack...ever. Don't you think we should just, let it be?" Brandon said.

"Do you know what animal we are dealing with...yes a wolf. Wolves are killing machines, who just want to get another meal. And they will kill anything they feel is worth eating. Now we will go back and inform the king of this'd and if we have to track down this wolf and bring it down...then that's what we will do!" Matthew said loudly as the group turned around and galloped back towards the castle.

Well hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you did, and I will try to update again soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me awhile but here's another update! I've seen so busy with homework and am reading a really good book (for you sw fans its a fantastic book that just came out called Kenobi! *fangirl screech* and its about Obi-Wan who is the best sw character ever! and its so good and i highly recommend it! Ok I'm done fangirling) But I really hope you do enjoy this chapter, and this story! Please leave a review if you enjoyed **

**thanks :) **

I slowly opened my eyes to see Jack sitting beside me, my hand in his. He seemed to be asleep, but he looked very exhausted and tired. I coughed lightly, and realized I was back home safe in my bed.

My cough must have woken Jack, for he jumped up startled and then looked at me in shock. He then quickly wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Confused I hugged him lightly in return, though I felt a bit lightheaded and weak.

"Everyone's been so worried, you've been extremely sick for days with a terrible cold." Jack said worriedly and he kissed me gently.

I smiled and laughed lightly, "Jack I'm find, honestly."

He shook his head and said with both worry and anger in his voice, "What were you doing out so late, and in that kind of weather. We were all so worried when Ona retuned without you! No one knows how you survived the night out there it's an absolute miracle!"

As Jack retold the events of a few nights back it all came back to me. But all I could remember from the night was passing out into the snow, and what seemed to be a dream, or a memory of when I was younger.

I smiled weakly and kissed Jack, stroking his hair.

"Jack I'm ok now...everything's going to be fine." I said.

Jack nodded and held me close again.

"When...did they find me?" I asked.

I didn't know why I wanted to know so bad, but for some reason I had a feeling, or a sense that something helped me, something warm and familiar helped me that night.

"Not until the next morning, but they said some large wolf had pinned you down or something. Don't worry it didn't hurt you, the knights chased it off." Jack explained.

"They didn't hurt him, did they?" I asked worriedly.

"Him?" Jack asked confused.

"The wolf, is the wolf alright?" I asked again, my voice frantic.

"Well they didn't catch it unfortunately, but the king might send a hunting team out for it. According to him it was a pretty big wolf, he's worried for the safety of the kingdom. Your lucky to get away from that creature alive Isabelle." Jack said.

I got up out of the bed quickly, before Jack could pull me back.

"Where are you going?" He asked abruptly.

I quickly grabbed my shoes and jacket, I spun around to meet a very upset look from Jack.

"I have a few things I have to discuss with my father." I said as I slipped my coat on.

"You really should be resting Isabelle, you nearly died a few days ago." Jack lectured.

"Well I'm still alive aren't I, and I wouldn't be going unless it was important Jack." I told him firmly.

Jack shook his head and grabbed the door for me.

"Why are you always so stubborn." He said with both frustration and compassion.

"When this kingdom can get its act straight." I tell him as I march down the stairs to my fathers room.

(Third person point of view)

The kings large wood doors opened as the young princess marched in quickly. Her father surprised to see her got up from his throne and ran up to her.

"Isabelle, your ok." He said as he hugged her gently.

She hugged him back lightly and then looked up at him, worry and fear in her blue eyes.

"Father what are you going to do to the wolf that was with me?" She asked, her voice very stern.

He patted her lightly on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry Isabelle, that creature will never try to harm you again. I sent my best knights to go out and make sure the wolf is done with."

She stepped back, horror in her face. "Father you can't kill it!"

"Isabelle...I know your against killing, but this animal is much to big, and much to powerful to be allowed to wonder about the kingdom." The king said strictly.

"Call of the knights! This animals isn't dangerous, he was with me all night, he saved my life. It was the wolf that kept me warm and alive, and now your going to hunt it down!" She said frantically.

"Wolves are dangerous animals...remember when one came into the kingdom. It killed the baker and his son." The king said his voice filled with frustration.

"But this isn't a regular wolf Father, he's not the mindless killing beast you think he is. I've been around this wolf before. He won't hurt anyone." Isabelle said.

Just hearing that his daughter had been around a wolf, without running or protecting herself, disturbed the king greatly. But then he thought back to the day they found Isabelle. The large red wolf that laid gently next to his daughter, didn't seem to be harming her at all. And when the wolf looked at the king, the king could have sworn he had known the animal, from somewhere.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head the king knew his daughter could not be around the animal anymore.

"Isabelle...when we arrived there...the wolf had pinned you down. It snarled at us when we came closer to you, and it had its jaws opened ready to attack you. It would have killed you if we didn't scare it away." The king lied.

He knew he had to. He didn't want his daughter to approach the animal again, in fear of loosing her. But he also didn't want her to be devastated when the knights killed the beast.

Isabelle shook her and said in almost a low whisper, "I don't...I don't believe you."

"Isabelle, it's a wild animal. Wild animals have no heart, nor soul, nor mind. It may be hard to understand, but hunting down the wolf is for the best." The king said, trying to comfort his daughter.

Isabelle quickly ran out of her fathers hall, and down the corridors. She could hear her father and Jack calling her name, but she didn't care. She kept running till she found a back door and ran out it, slamming the door behind her.

There was still snow on the ground, and Isabelle clutched her jacket close as she ran up the steep hill. As she came to the top of the hill the sun seemed to finally come out as she collapsed down on the ground next the shining white cross that marked where her best friend rested.

Wiping the ice off the cross, so she could make out the engraved words, she kneeled down next to the ice cold stone and prayed.

"Elmont...I don't know what to do. Who to trust, who not to trust. I thought...I could have sworn the wolf...wasn't just a wolf." She cried softly.

"I just miss you, that's why this is all happening. I mistake a couple lucky incidents I have with a wolf, with you being back somehow. I shouldn't have been so immature and unrealistic...I'm sorry."

"But I need help, anything...a feeling, a plan, a sign...anything" she said, her voice cracking from the cold.

A cold wind blew over her, making her clutch her coat even closer.

She looked up to where the wind was blowing, and about a hundred feet away from her stood the red wolf, looking right at her.

Fear struck her suddenly as she back up slowly, trying to get away from the animal that supposedly tried to kill her.

But as she backed up the animal didn't engage her, or even show any aggression. It just looked at her, which compassion in its eyes.

She stopped backing up, and for awhile the two just looked at each other.

The wolf looked almost concerned for her, and after a few minutes he took a few steps towards her.

Isabelle wanted to back up, run back into the safety of the castle, but she didn't. Something kept her there, something she didn't fully understand, something she would never understand.

Isabelle walked up to Elmont's tombstone again, placing her hand on the cold icy granite.

"Keep me safe..." She said under her breath as she allowed the animal to come closer to her.

When the wolf was finally right in front of her, it sat down at looked at her gently. It's blue eyes examined her completely, as if it was making sure she was ok.

She looked at over the wolf, and noticed that the wound the wolf received a few months ago was completely healed and no scar remained. Yet the two scars on its chest and the one on its back where still there.

"You must have gotten hurt pretty bad there..." She said quietly.

The animal whimpered softly and looked down at its chest, it's eyes then darted back up to Isabelle. Isabelle got down on her knees so she was level with the animal.

"You better not stay here too long, my father is hunting you now...he says you tried to kill me. Which...I don't believe is true." She said softly as she looked at the animal.

It's eyes were suddenly filled with confusion as it cocked it head.

Isabelle laughed and said, "I know..I don't get my fathers decisions either...but he could be right, I mean I am sitting out in a cemetery talking to a wolf right now...if that doesn't sound crazy I don't know what is!"

The wolf only looked at her, love and kindness in its stormy blue eyes.

"But you are something more...I know you are. I just wish you could tell me...why are you here, why did you save me from the terrorists? Why did you keep me warm that night? Why are you here now?" Isabelle asked, with frustration and confusion in her voice.

The wolf looked at her sympathetically and raised its big paw, and slowly it very gently placed it over her strong beating heart.

Isabelle looked down at the paw on her chest and then back up to wolf. She gazed into the wolf's familiar eyes and realized, the animal wasn't just a wolf after all.

Regardless to how ridiculous it sounded, Isabelle knew that somehow this animal wasn't here accidentally. She didn't jump to any conclusions, or try to make up any theories, she just excepted the animals protection and kindness.

She wrapped her arms around the animals soft neck and hugged it closely, burring her face into its thick red fur. She stroked the large animal gently as it gently rubbed its head on her shoulder.

The warmth of the animal gave her a feeling of protection, a feeling she hadn't felt since she had lost her best friend years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok not too much action in this chapter, but I think this chapter turned out Pretty good. Sorry I haven't been updating recently, school...ugh! Oh and for you Star Wars fans I'm going to be writing a fan fic for the Kenobi book that I finished, and LOVED! Ok so enjoy and I please leave a review if you did! **

Isabelle's point of view

"Isabelle!" My father yells as he runs out of the castle.

I look at the large animal that I held onto.

"You need to go, quick." I whisper.

As if the wolf understood, it stood up quickly and walked away quickly. It stopped for a second and looked back at me, it's innocent blue eyes sparkling gently.

I nod gently and it bounds off quicker than animal I had ever seen. Just then I felt a forceful hand on my shoulder.

"Isabelle! What in the blazes are you doing?" My father yelled.

I looked down avoiding his gaze and said, "I'm sorry father, I should never have yelled and disrespected you...but I just needed a little time alone."

My father smiled at me warmly and hugged me gently.

"It's ok Isabelle, lets get inside." He said as we both walked down the snowy hill.

As I walked back down I sighed in relief that my father hadn't seen the wolf moments ago. We entered the castle to see all our knights returning home.

I held my breath, in fear they caught the wolf, and killed it.

The captain stormed up to my father, a scowl on his face, and said, "Sir there were no traces of the animal. No prints, no kills, nothing. We searched the entire area. We will check again tomorrow, but the wolf might have fled the territory."

"Well lets hope the dangerous beast doesn't show up in the kingdom again. If it does, you know what to do." The king said assertively.

"Yes sir." The captain said as he and the knights walked away to rest.

I excused myself, and went to my room.

In my room I pulled out Elmont's old chest and looked through his belongings carefully. But then again, I couldn't find a single thing symbolizing a wolf.

I figured, on the off chance that the large wolf was Elmont, that he would leave me some sign.

But there was nothing...

Disappointed some, I closed the chest and slid it under my bed.

But as I slid it, it banged into something, and refused to budge anymore.

Confused I pulled the trunk out and saw what else was under my bed.

I reached under and pulled out a dusty black case. Confused I opened it carefully to see a covered object of some kind.

The cover was a soft ruby red, which seemed to blanket something. I had seen this case before, and this cover, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

Lifting the cover softly, I revealed a beautiful wood violin. It's red wood glowed from the candles in my room, as I gently ran my finger over the silver strings. A soft beautiful tune resonated through the room as I remembered.

Third person point of view

_"But you love your violin, Elmont." Isabelle said as the 15 year old knight handed her the shining black case. _

_"I know...but I'll be in knight training and won't have time to play it...so I figured I could loan you it for awhile." He said gently as the little five year old struggled to hang onto the instrument. _

_He laughed softly and took the case from the small girl. _

_He helped carry it all the way to her room, and then laid the case on her bed. _

_The excited young girl jumped up onto the soft bed and sat next to the violin. _

_"You can learn to play while I'm training...who knows maybe you'll become as good as me." The knight said friendly. _

_Isabelle shook her head and said, "Oh no...I'll never become as good as you." _

_Smiling the knight said simply, "We'll see." _

_He unbuckled the case and let the excited girl open it. It was a scarlet and gold on the inside. A light bow was slid securely at the top of the case, and a covered violin lay in it. _

_Elmont took the red cover off gently and pulled out a shining wood instrument. He slid the bow out gently and handed it to her. _

_The girl took the violin in her small hands, and tried to imitate what she saw Elmont do. But the instrument simply slid off her shoulder and onto the bed. _

_"It'll take some getting used to, and patience...but the rewards can be all worth it." He said as he picked up the violin and placed it on his shoulder. _

_He placed the rosined bow on the silver strings and played a soft song._

_It was a song Isabelle recognized easily. In church the choir often sang this hymn. It was a soft song, that often made Isabelle feel secure and happy. _

_Each note he played sounded as smooth as a river, or as soft as the breeze. Goosebumps ran up Isabelle's spine as the music continued. _

_When he finally finished quietly, Isabelle looked at him in awe. _

_"Ok...now your turn." He said as he walked up to her and gently placed the violin on her small shoulder. _

_"But, won't it fall." Isabelle said worriedly. _

_"Only if you let it. Play strong, and your instrument won't fall." Elmont said as he placed his hand under the violin. _

_Elmont held Isabelle's hand as she bowed, and guided her across the strings. The sweet melodious notes filled the room, as she played the same song Elmont did. _

_It was only 10 notes that repeated themselves, but the hymn was the most beautiful thing Isabelle had ever heard. She smiled up at Elmont as he gently placed her small fingers down in the proper area. _

_After a few times of assistance, Isabelle finally was able to play the song by herself. Elmont beamed as the small girl wielded the bow and strings like she had been playing for years. _

_As he left for the night, Isabelle ran up and hugged his waist tightly. _

_"Thank you...I'll practice and become a good violinist like you...and you practice to be a good knight, like your father." The girl said excitedly. _

_Elmont smiled and patted her on the shoulder. _

_"I'll never be as good of a knight as my father, I know that. But from what I see, I think you'll be an even better violinist than me." He said joyfully as he kneeled down to her height. _

_"I don't know...your pretty good." Isabelle said happily. _

_Elmont shrugged and patted the violin, "My mother taught me how to play when I was even younger than you. This is my grandma's violin, which was passed down to me...so I guess I'll pass it down to you for now." _

_"Thank you..." The girl said gratefully. _

_As Elmont stood up to leave he turned around and said, "Take care of it." _

_Isabelle nodded as he left, and she gently put the instrument away. _

Almost 20 years later here Isabelle was holding the delicate wood violin in her hands. She gently stroked it, feeling the smooth wood under her fingers.

Elmont had never come to retrieve it, she had asked him if he wanted it back, but he simply said, "Maybe one day, perhaps if I have a family...but for now take care of it."

A tear splashed onto the wood as Isabelle realized he never did have a family...no children...no wife...nothing.

But as she held the item that was so important to her dear friend, she figured herself and her family was basically his too.

She had loved playing the violin, and had gotten good at it. But for some reason she had stopped playing a long time ago...she couldn't quiet remember.

Taking the instrument out of its case she found it perfectly in tune, so she grabbed the delicate bow and played.

She played the same song Elmont had taught her twenty years ago, when she was only five. Now that she was older she found she could whip the bow across the strings with such incredible sound, that it almost sounded as though Elmont was back, playing beside her.

She repeated the beautiful song over and over until her arms grew sore. She closed her eyes and remembered sitting in church, next to her mom, listening to the choir sing.

She remembered Elmont playing for her as she watched in awe. And she remembered as she played the song for her mother the day before she died.

She longed to see the two she connect the instrument with...but knew she couldn't.

So, she stopped playing eventually...and put the violin away. She made sure it was cleaned and placed the soft red cover over it.

She placed the case, that wasn't so heavy now, behind her dresser. And then slid the old trunk under her bed once more.

Finally after getting ready for bed, Isabelle opened her window and breathed in the crisp winter air. She looked out at the kingdom, knowing one day she would rule it. But for now, she was ok with just being the princess.

Far out in the distance she heard the soft howl of a wolf. She perked up and listened carefully.

At first the howl was just any ordinary howl, but slowly and smoothly it tuned into a very familiar 10 note song.

Closing her eyes, she imagined herself with her friend again. She imagined feeling his warm safe presence, and his love for her and her family.

But as the melodious song of the wolf reached her ears she didn't feel alone. She felt her friend was beside her, protecting her, loving her just the same.

The song continued as Isabelle fell asleep peacefully to it's relaxing rhythm.

**Ok so hope you enjoyed! A few things, I got the inspiration for this chapter because I Play violin in an orchestra (which I love). And we played this beautiful hymn that just sent a shiver up my spine. It sounded so good, so yah inspiration! **

**For you all who have seen Titanic, it's the piece the orchestra on the ship plays as it's sinking. It's a hymn called nearer my god to thee. Look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about, because it's a beautiful piece (and offense to religion or anything, it's just a pretty piece.) **

**so in this chapter, that's the song they are referring to. Anyway little background on my choice. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright another chapter! Hope everyone is enjoying the story, but this chapter basically sets up the main plot! So naturally its kinda long and maybe not as emotional or touchy as the other chapters, but it will lead up to what I hope you think is a good story. Oh and sorry theres not really any appearances of the wolves in this chapter, but I think it still has some decent character moments and is setting up for a fast paced, and maybe shocking story. **

**If you enjoy please leave a review, and I'll try to update again soon :) **

_Isabelle's point of view _

It was early that morning, and I ate with my father and Jack. Jack's leg had finally recovered, and he was back to his old self, and my father seemed very calm and relaxed these days.

My father took a sip of tea slowly, he then lowered his cup and looked at me.

"I heard you playing your violin last night...you haven't played that thing in years." My father said calmly.

Jack looked at me, curiosity and almost wonder in his eyes as he said, "I didn't know you played violin."

I shrugged as I took a bite of a fresh biscuit, "Yah...I play violin...big deal?"

Both my father and Jack shook their heads and fell silent. There was a long moment of silence before my father spoke up again.

"You used to play your violin all the time when you were younger, you sound great, why did you stop playing?" My father asked quietly.

"Um, I don't know...the kingdom needed me, and I got busy I guess...and may I remind you that it's not my violin" I said simply.

That wasn't the true reason I had stopped, but I didn't feel like discussing the real reason right now.

"Who's is it then-" Jack started to say, but my father simply shook his head at Jack.

A wave a relief washed over me, for I didn't feel like discussing Elmont...at least not today.

_It would be five years ago today that the horrible incident happened, and remembering that terrible day only made me miss him more. _

_I knew I'd never be able to forget completely, but both Jack and my father knew this day was one of the most tough day of the year for me. Even the anniversary of my mothers passing didn't effect me the way Elmont's did. _

_For I didn't cause my mothers death, there was nothing I could have done to stop her sickness. Elmont's passing was completely different. He gave his life saving mine, so naturally I blamed myself for his demise. _

_Though Im still dealing with it day by day, week by week, and even month by month...theres no doubt I miss him greatly. Somedays I still cry, in my lonely and cold room. But then yet, somedays I'm as happy as I was when he was still here. _

_Grieving is a journey, rather than a process. It's a hard journey most people experience, and if your lucky grief eventually turns into memories and love. But it never fully goes away. _

After not eating much I got up to excuse myself from the table, when all of a sudden the large wood doors to the dining hall opened quickly as Matthew and his men stormed in angrily.

Matthew was drenched in sweat and blood ran down his neck. He looked exhausted and beaten, but still had a hateful fire in his eyes. The rest of the knights looked the same, and everyone seemed to be heaving for breath.

My father rose quickly from his seat in shock and nearly yelled, "My god, what happened to you?"

"I heard a commotion last night sir, outside the kingdom. So I took a group of my best men with me to investigate...and sure enough we found at least ten people killed by wolves." Matthew said angrily.

My father shook his head and said, "I thought the beast had ran off."

"No sir, I'm afraid we were all fooled. But when we found the wolf's handy work it was there and it attacked us. We barely escaped with our lives." Matthew said loudly, as he gestured to his 5 bloodied knights.

_All this made no sense, for the wolf I knew would never kill anyone unless they posed a threat to the kingdom, or myself. _

"How do you know it's the same wolf?" I asked loudly as I jumped out of my seat and stormed up to the new Captain.

He glared at me angrily and said, "Your highness...I know you may have some _fantasy_, where this monster is your savior...but I think it's time you take a look at the real world."

"Matthew, you will not speak to my daughter that way. Now forget the wolf for now, who was killed last night?" The king said sternly.

"Men from the Bestia kingdom sir, probably riding in to deliver a message of some kind." Matthew grunted.

"Jack, Isabelle, come with me. Round up whats left of the old guardians and I'll get the rest. Meet me and Matthew outside the kingdom, move quickly." My father said as he stormed out of the hall with Matthew limping by his side.

Nodding I got up and ran to the knights courters, and Jack followed behind me as I exited.

"Theres something not right here...this makes no sense Jack. Matthew has to be mistaken -" I started to say when Jack cut me off.

"Isabelle, we got to keep our cool. We'll assess the situation when we get out there...but you saw Matthew and his men, they look liked they have been through a battle." Jack said calmly as we grabbed our coats and walked into the courtyard.

I simply nodded and rang the several bells located around the courtyard. As soon as I did knights came running out of their rooms. They grabbed their swords and crossbows, and all gathered behind Brandon.

The knights that now stood in front of me and Jack were the last of the guardians. They were all about Elmont's age, and all of them came to know Elmont as their true leader.

But due to the fact that over half the guardians had died when the giants attacked, my father had to train and bring in new knights...including Matthew.

And even though Matthew was the legit Captain of the knights, he wasn't a leader in everyone's eyes. Most of the guardians still remained loyal to Elmont and his ways, even if he was no longer here.

Which made me feel safe and not so alone with these men, for they still remembered and respected the man that was a phenomenal leader for almost a decade. Every knight that stood before me spoke highly of their fallen leader, and all were truly devastated when they got the news many years ago.

It made me grateful to have such people protecting the kingdom and myself, it almost makes me feel as though just a bit of Elmont is still here...which it is. His spirit and loyalty lives on in the many he inspired over his short life.

But not all think as highly of Elmont. Of course the new knights never knew Elmont, so naturally they don't remember or honor him...but Matthew was trained by Elmont just months before the attack.

Elmont insisted that Matthew be trained, for he saw skill and potential in the young man. Which is true for Matthew can fight, but he never had the heart or loyalty to be a knight. Matthew learned all his basic fighting skills from Elmont, and without the late captain's teachings, Matthew would be nothing.

But the day Elmont died, Matthew didn't show any grief. He didn't attend the ceremony, nor even speak of Elmont. Many thought his silence was due to grief, but over the years he never showed a hint of respect to his now deceased mentor.

_Matthew himself confused me...my father always speaks so highly of him...yet he has always so cold to me and the old guardians._

Pushing the thoughts of the new captain out of my head, I get the knights attention. They all look up at me with kind, yet sad, faces.

"I need everyone to mount up quickly, there has been an attack last night outside the kingdom. Grab your weapons and horses and meet Matthew and My father outside the kingdom." I say loudly as the knights scramble to get their belongings.

Brandon comes up to me with worry in his eyes, grabbing my shoulder gently he asked, "Isabelle, whats going on?"

I look directly into the worried, yet sad filled eyes of the young knight and say, "It's the wolf again...Matthew claims it killed ten men from the Bestia kingdom. But-I know thats not true."

He pats me gently, as if trying to calm me down as I explain frantically. "It's ok..."

"No, no its not Brandon. According to Matthew and his men they were attacked by the same wolf, and nearly died...but I know that wolf would never do such a thing! He wouldn't ever." I said, my voice cracking in the cool morning wind.

Brandon continued to look at me, this time his eyes filled with confusion almost. "Isabelle...if the wolf killed people, then its dangerous. Matthew, for once, has a point." Brandon said as kindly as he could.

I look up Brandon seriously, eyeing the black wood cross he wore around his neck. "Brandon...do you trust Elmont?"

Brandon sighed and looked down, obviously upset and getting more confused. "I don't know why your pulling him into this conversation, Isabelle."

"Just answer me, and know I'm asking you truly...do you trust Elmont?" I said firmly.

"Of course I did, he was my best friend, my brother almost...why are you asking me this?" he asked sadly.

Sighing I simply said as I walked up to Jack who had fetched Ona for me, "Brandon from one of Elmont's closets friends, you have to trust me on this. We can't let them kill that wolf."

Brandon looked down at the black cross he wore in memory of his friend, and sighed.

"Isabelle, I can't promise anything...but I try my best to lead my men as my dear friend would. If you speak the truth, I will back you up as Elmont did." Brandon said kindly as he mounted his white pony, Denver.

Relieved that I might have someone to stand up against Matthew, I kicked Ona gently and rode behind Jack as we galloped out of the kingdom swiftly.

**OK so hope you enjoyed, please comment your thoughts in a review and I'll try to update again soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**what! Can it really be another chapter?! Yes everyone it is! I haven't ditched the story after all! Lol jk I would never ditch this story! I've just been SOOOO busy with School! But here's a good, long, pretty feelies chapter! So enjoy! This is going to be developed into a pretty intense story soon, so enjoy! And please leave a review :) **

_Isabelle's Point of View_

The beating of the dozens of horses hooves sent cold snow flying into my face. Unprepared on what I would see when I reached my destination, I held tight to Ona's reins as she flung her head back and forth rapidly to gain speed. I nudged her gently with the heel of my boot to urge her to go faster, but with the thick frosted snow, this was the fastest the mare could go.

Jack rode next to me on Arrow, the black stallion had a sense of uneasiness to him today. He threw his head up, and flicked his tail forcefully. Jack pulled heavily back on the reins to calm the horse, but he kept throwing his legs out as if he knew he needed to get there soon.

I still held the hope that we had beat Matthew and my father out here, but as Ona sprinted forward I saw a group of knights come into view. Moments later we get to the site.

As I walk Ona around the perimeter of the victims I can see they were all indeed killed by a wolf. Huge bloodied paw prints gave proof to that.

Matthew slides off his large grey horse and stumbles around the killed men.

"Like I said. All dead, by the beasts hands. You can see each was killed with a quick clean bite to the next. Their horses most likely fled after the ambush." Matthew said sternly as he pointed to the still men that laid in the cold snow.

My father looked down from his mount over the chaotic battleground. A stern unforgiving scowl appeared across his face as he glared at me. He was obviously furious with me for ever trusting the creature.

This didn't change my opinion though, maybe these men had bad intentions. Maybe they posed a threat to our kingdom. Maybe they, like our knights, were hunting down the wolf as well.

But I knew the gentle animal I knew would never kill an innocent person. I look over at Jack who is now dismounted from Arrow and kneeling down to examine the victims.

He slowly walks over to me and whispers in my ear, "Isabelle, I'd hate to say it but Matthew's right. I even found this laying by one of the men...the animal is clearly deadly." He said as he put a lock of velvet auburn fur into my palm.

I nod and pretend that I agree with Jack, but of course I don't. I trot Ona over to Brandon, who is now my last hope for someone to stand up with me.

Brandon looks horrified at the mess before him, his hand covering his lower mouth and chin. He shook his head slightly and said under his breath, "I-I don't know how you wish me to defend this animal."

"Brandon please, you have to trust me. You always tell me that you try to make Elmont proud, but wouldn't killing an innocent animal dishonor him?" I said much above a whisper. I was furious that he, of all people, didn't understand.

"Isabelle...this animal is beyond innocent. I know you mean well, but you have to understand its a wild creature. I'm going to do what my dear friend would have done...protect you and the kingdom. And if that means we have to kill the wolf, then that's what we have to do...I'm sorry." Brandon said quietly as he turned Denver around to head back.

I nod and turn Ona around so Brandon wouldn't see my disappointed look. I gently nudged my horse to go home, as the rest of the knights and my father talked. I hoped no one noticed me going when all of a sudden a black mass ran right next to.

Startled I see Jack, back up on Arrow, walking next to me. He leaned over gently and looked at me with comforting eyes, "You ok?"

I looked down at Ona's brown coat and mumbled under my breath "I'm fine..."

I heard Jack laugh a bit and then toss a roll of bread to me.

"No your not...don't even try to lie Isabelle. Anyway I brought this for lunch, thought we'd go for a little trip." Jack said as he steered Arrow into the woods.

I took hold of the warm roll and stuffed in my pocket, I then quickly held my hand up and said, "Jack, Arrow hates the woods you know that. Don't take him in there."

Jack smiled sadly at me, for he knew why Arrow hated the woods, and he patted the horse on his jet black neck.

"I think he'll be ok...I've been working with him..." Jack said calmly as we ventured into the woods.

We walked for a long time. Half the time we were very quiet, just enjoying the green leaves and the cool breeze. The horses walked smoothly through the long endless trail. We started talking about random books we had read, or stories we made up in our heads. For awhile there...me and Jack forgot all the troubles of reality and were swept away into a whole new world entirely.

We halted our horses by a little cool river and sat on the moist bank to eat. As I ate my bread Ona nudged me on my arm. I rubbed her soft head and ripped off a piece, feeding it to her.

Jack laughed as the two horses frolicked through the thick forests. I smiled and cupped some of the cool river water in my hands to drink. When we were done eating we both just sat there. Talking about life, feelings, problems, stories...really anything.

"You know Jack..." I started to say as I looked down at the gleaming silver cross that hanged across my neck.

"Its been 5 years now...and I still miss him. I thought by now...well I'd be over it, but I'm not. But it's different now. Now I feel like he's not really gone at all...for all his life he's been watching over me, and part of me believes he still is." I said quietly, looking slightly upward towards the beautiful blue sky.

I heard Jack sigh and place his hand on my shoulder. He half smiled, but his eyes had a slight sad hint to them.

"But he is. He'll always be there for us, whether it be a knight in shining armor or a guardian spirit. But I do truly believe he's still with us Isabelle. And I think he'd be proud." Jack said lovingly as he held my small petite hands in his strong, yet genle ones.

We both talked about our mothers and Jacks father. We talked about all we could remember the good and the bad. We talked about our old lives, and out old friends. And for awhile it was just me, Jack, and out memories.

As we mounted up again we continued down the long trial. It was very peaceful and had an almost heavenly feeling to it. We pushed our horses into a smooth canter and rode happily along.

Finally after a long while of riding we came to a small clearing. Jack halted Arrow, who's ears were perked up in awareness and he hoped off. I gradually stopped Ona and looked around, confused.

"Where are we Jack?" I said as I looked all around the tree covered clearing,

Jack sighed and pointed to an arrow in a tree, "I'm surprised you forgot." He said quietly.

My stomach turned as I wearily walked over to the arrow. Then it all came back to me like a brick in the head. The ravine, the racing horses, the crossfire of arrows, and the last breathes of my friend.

My trembling fingers traced the old worn arrow gently and then moved down to the engraved cross below it. Small amounts of tears began to well up in my eyes as I remembered...

_I laid there. Sobbing over what was left of my dear friend. My hands trembled violently as I stroked his thick auburn hair. He was so still, and cold. I buried my head deep into his motionless chest, hoping somehow I would hear a steady heartbeat. But I heard nothing._

_Jack sat there, on his knees. His head was lowered and a small tear fell from his closed eyes. He kept mouthing the words "I'm sorry" and had a pained look on his face. After a long time of just excepting the shock that was thrown at us Jack looked down at Elmont's still hand which was in his own._

_A black arrow penetrated Elmont's arm, and Jack very carefully removed it. He got up slowly, his legs shaking as he stood and cleaned the tip of the arrow with his sleeve._

_Very slowly Jack walked over to a blooming dogwood, and stuck the end of the arrow into the young trees wood. He took out his silver pocket knife and carved a cross right under the arrow. After he managed to do that he laid his hand on the cross and looked down, in both regret and shame. And cried._

All these memories, I thought, had left me long ago. But they didn't. As I stared at the full grown tree I wanted to punch Jack...but I didn't. I knew it was about time I get over it, and try to move on. And even though I knew I never could, I at least had to remember who Elmont was and what he did for us.

"Jack...why?" I asked as I looked around the now hauntingly familiar place. Jack shrugged and said quietly, "Because the only way to face pain is to feel it. We'll never get over what happened, but we can at least acknowledge it did happen and we remember what he did."

I sat down where I had sat 5 years ago. I was just as devastated as I was back then, but at least I wasn't alone anymore. I looked over to Jack who stood by the tree, but hands held together in prayer, and his head bowed.

Arrow walked over to me and leaned his long neck down, as if he knew exactly what had taken place 5 years ago. I smiled at the sad horse and rubbed his nose gently.

"It's alright boy..." I said in almost a whisper as I got up.

Jack tuned around to face me, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He just held me tightly in return. We stayed like that for awhile, just comforting each other...and not caring about anything else.

After awhile it got dark and we realized we had to get home. I was about to mount Ona when a rattling noise came from the bushes. Jack turned around when he heard it, and looked around cautiously.

Suddenly out of the bushes emerged a large reddish brown creature. I was both shocked and pleased to see the large innocent eyes of the wolf looking up at me. But then felt a firm grip on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jack, a horrified look on his face.

"Isabelle...get behind me...now." Jack whispered fearfully in my ear.

I broke out of his grasp and shook my head. I sat down on the cool hard ground and gestured for the large animal to come over. It cocked it's large head and looked up at Jack, almost with a worried look.

"Isabelle, No! That thing is going to hurt you. Come on, our horses can outrun it." Jack said a bit louder with urgency in his voice.

But I remained where I was and finally the large wolf walked over to me and sat down right infront of me, it's large warm blue eyes looking right into mine.

Jack stood deathly still, his frightened eyes glued towards the creature.

The wolf in return gave Jack a very gentle friendly gaze.

I reached my hand out and stroked the top of the animals head. He exhaled happily and rubbed his muzzle and nose on the palm of my hand. I eventually stroked his silky fur, starting from his head and petting down.

The large dog wagged his tail steadily and flattened his ears sensitively as I stroked his head. He closed his large thoughtful eyes and embraced my touch.

I heard soft footsteps behind me and soon Jack was next to me, looking at the large animal, with both confusion and fear.

I stared at Jack lovingly and took his hand in my own. I reached his hand out and very gently placed it on top of the wolf's soft head.

At Jack's touch the wolf opened it's eyes and stared right at Jack, and Jack at him.

It was the way Jack's face turned from a terrified look to a shocked and comforted look that I realized he finally got it.

Jack smiled and almost laughed as he stroked the animal.

"I-I can't believe it..." was all he could say as he continued to pet the wolf.

Finally feeling not so alone, I smiled and said, "Neither do I..."

**So Jack finally figures out Isabelle isn't crazy after all! Well I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you did! I'll ****try**** to update again as soon as I can :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**ok Finally got this chapter done! Sorry it has taken awhile! Alright this chapter is kinda, again, moving along the plot. And youll probably going to see the direction this story is going to take in this chapter. Though I still got some more twists, so dont think I'm giving away the whole story just yet! **

**please leave a review if you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll update again this week :) **

Isabelle's point of view

A warm gust of air blew at us as we walked our two exhausted horses to their stalls. The stables were warm and faintly lit by lanterns on the horses stalls. I slowly led Ona into her stall and she put her head down to eat the hay in the corner. I pat her smooth coat as I slide her saddle and bridle off her head, gently combing out her thick black mane.

"They sure got a work out today, didn't they?" I hollered to Jack as I took my leather saddle and carefully put it on the rack.

He simply nodded as he brushed Arrows dusty black coat. Curious of why he was being so quiet I looked over at him saying, "Well your sure quiet tonight."

He shook his head slowly and said, "I...I just don't understand. The animal we saw in the woods was so gentle...in an almost too familiar way. Why would it kill those men?"

I looked down and shrugged, "Well that part confuses me too. Maybe they were trying to hunt him down, like our kingdom is trying to do. Who knows...I still don't know if I believe he did it." I said as brushed off Ona's thick coat.

Jack stroked Arrows head and gave him an apple out of his pocket. The black horse gobbled it up in a quick bite.

As I threw my thick jacket on I noticed Jack exited the stall he seemed rather uneasy. His eyes had a glint of almost doubt in them as he bid goodbye to the horse for the night. As he hung up the black leather bridle I put a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him concerned.

"Your confused aren't you?" I asked quietly, running me hand over his jacket arm.

He nodded slightly and said, his breath making white smoke in the cold air. "I don't know who to trust. You, or your father, the knights and the kingdom."

I leaned up and kissed him lightly on his frosty cheek.

"Trust your heart Jack. We knew there was such things as giants, and they didn't...and who was right." I said quietly.

He started to walk out of the cool stables saying, "I know...I just don't know how we are going to convince them."

"It won't be easy, but these are our friends we are talking about. I'm sure they will see the truth when it comes out." I said.

He nodded and we both trudged over towards the castle.

"Did you see the scars?" I asked as we approached the dark castle.

A confused look came onto his face as he asked, "what scars?"

"On the wolf. It has two scars on his chest. One on his back, and one on his arm." I said barely above a whisper.

It took Jack a minute to figure out why those locations were important, but when he did he scratched his head and said in a soft voice.

"You really think it means something?"

I sighed, creating a spiral of white smoke that filled the frosty dark air.

"Remember earlier when you told me that you still believe Elmont is with us in some way or form?"

He nodded and looked at me, his blue eyes looking right at me.

"Though it sounds crazy, I think that wolf has something to do with that. Don't ask me why, or how...I just have a feeling really. It's hard to Explain." I said, avoiding Jacks gaze as we entered the castle.

Jack was about to respond when I felt a firm grip on my shoulder and spun around to see Brandon looking worriedly at us both.

"Isabelle, Jack, Quickly the king needs to see you both now. Please hurry I'm afraid it's quiet urgent." The knight said, his voice full of worry and anxiety.

We both looked at each other and nodded quickly to Brandon. We half ran down the long empty corridors. An ominous feeling seemed to look through the whole castle, which made me uneasy.

Brandon was still in his black armor, his blonde hair wasn't brushed back neatly like it always way, but laid matted down as if he had been running around all day. There was a fearful look in his eyes and saw his usual small silver sword had been recently replaced by a longer more sharp and deadly one.

We strode into the kings corridors were my father look sternly over a map of the kingdoms. Matthew and his men also crowded around the map, all talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Father, what is going on?" I said assertively as I walked up to him.

He turned around and looked at me with much angst in his face.

"Isabelle...please I'm afraid I am under very much stress. Please me dear can you return to your room." My father said in a tired low voice.

"But father, I don't understand, what's going-"

"Isabelle! I am your father and I need you to retire to your quarters for the night. Everything will be ok, and I will explain it all in the morning." He said.

His voice was stern but it also had a hint of regret in it.

I was about to protest further when my father looked at Brandon and said, "Brandon please escort Ms. Isabelle back to her quarters. It's been a long night for us all."

The shorter knight bowed and took my hand gently, saying in a soft voice. "Come along princess..."

Reluctantly I left the room with Brandon at my side. Jack was about to follow me out when my father stopped him.

"No Jack, I need you to stay here for a minute will you?" My father said quietly.

Jack looked to me and then to my father and then with a confused look he said, "Um..yes of course your majesty."

Me and Brandon exited the room before I could hear what my father had to say to Jack. I spun and looked into Brandon's anxious face and said sternly.

"What is going on?"

He shook his head and whispered quietly in my ear,

"Don't tell anyone I informed you. The kingdom doesn't know it yet, the king will announce it tomorrow."

"Announce what?! What is going to happen?" I asked, obviously frustrated.

Brandon sighed and said "War...the Bestia kingdom has claimed war on our kingdom. They believe we murdered the men the wolf killed...and I guess according to them one of those men was their future king.

I put my hand over my mouth and gasped, saying. "War?! We can't afford a war right now, we are still repairing the kingdom from the giants attack. And we are still short on knights. Who will fight?"

"Well that's the problem. A battle will take place outside the kingdom in two days. Matthew is too injured from the wolf attack, so I'm leading the charge." Brandon said as we climbed up the stone stairs.

"But Brandon, we have about forty knights, were as we used to have almost a hundred. You can't win a war with forty knights..." I said worriedly.

"We all know that. The giants attack hit us hard...we lost too many knights. I'm afraid the king is ordering all fit men in the kingdom to train and get ready for battle." He said quietly.

"All of them?" I asked shocked.

"Yes...all of them. Including Jack..." He said in a low voice.

"What?! Jack can't! He's still recovering from when he broke his leg. He's never been in a war! They can't do that!" I said, my voice raised in anger.

"It wasn't my choice Isabelle...And I know it seems rather threatening. But Jack is a strong fighter, I mean he killed giants." Brandon said as calm as he could as we approached my room.

I turned around in my doorway and looked up and Brandon, my eyes full of fear.

"Please...is there any way..." I said softly.

Brandon looked down and shook his head. "I'm afraid your father had already made his decision."

I turned away avoiding looking at Brandon. It was obvious I was upset.

I had lost my most trusted friend only a few years ago, and the fear of loosing another person I loved haunted me. Though I knew Jack was tough and could hold his own, I also knew the Bestia kingdom was very brutal and had a large army.

"Isabelle...if I could do anything I would. Please it's not my decision..." Brandon said softly, his head lowered in what looked to be shame.

"No Brandon I don't blame you...but please, just let me be." I said, trying to hide my fear as I walked into my room and shut the door before Brandon could respond.

I flung myself on my bed forcefully and buried my head in my pillow. Most nights Jack would be beside me, rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be ok, but for tonight and possible for awhile I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I would have to go through the long silent nights alone...again.

Frustrated at my fathers decision I rubbed my pounding forehead hard. War was a long and painful time. They make it sound like it is only going to be "a battle." But it turns into months of fighting and loss.

Of course I kingdom was once the weakest kingdom of them all, and lost most battles. That was when I was very young. But there was one battle that changed that...

The Bestia Kingdom, had been proclaiming war to all the kingdoms for years, and always won. The last battle we had with them, changed our kingdoms reputation forever.

We were loosing, the captain of the guards had been killed, and our army was about to be threw with. Reluctantly my father sent in a group of young training knights to aid in the lost battle. My dear friend Elmont was part of that group.

He had led the young knights in and they were victorious. Our kingdom become known far and wide as the most powerful kingdom in Albion. And Elmont was promoted to captain of the guards.

To this day Brandon telling everyone of how it was Elmont's brilliant warfare strategics that gained that victory for them. And since then we had won every war that came our way.

But every war we had won, was because of Elmont's skill and leadership. This would be the first war with that kingdom since our faithful victory, and our first war without our victorious leader.

Angry at myself, the wolf, Jack, my father, Matthew, the Bestia kingdom, Brandon, and even Elmont, I found it very hard to fall asleep that night. For too many images of the ones I loved gone, kept popping up in my head.

**Sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors, did this on a school night :P **

**please leave a review if you enjoyed :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**well I'm finally** **updating! Alright I don't have a lot of time so please enjoy andleave a review is you did :) **

* * *

Isabelle's point of View

As I woke I started to think maybe all that happened last night was just some bad dream. That I would stroll down to the hall and everything would be fine. Jack would be ready for another day of just adventuring, and we could just live our lives.

But the harsh sound of swords clashing and horses trotting below confirmed my theory to be untrue. I knew the sounds of war. The booming of horns, the wheels of catapults against the stone ground, the clinking of metal armor as the knights trained to go off and fight.

Placing a hand upon my forehead I went to go look out the window. Sure enough down the the courtyard I could see hundreds of men. Most were just ordinary village folks, being trained to fight.

Grabbing my coat and shoes I raced down, in my sleepwear, to Jack's room. He usually spent his days in my room, but he had a separate one for his belongings. Not even knowing if he was in there, I knocked on the hard wood door. Part of my thought he was out training with the rest, so I almost left.

But the door opened suddenly and Jack, who had an exhausted look on his face, stuck his head out to see me. He half smiled through his tired look and gestured me in.

Without speaking a word I entered and looked at him, my eyes full of worry. As soon as he gently shut the door I wrapped my arms around him, as if I felt if I'd let go, I'd loose him forever.

"Jack...why is this happening?! To us? To this kingdom?" I cried into his shoulder.

He laid a gentle hand on my back and held me close. His strong arms making me feel safe and secure. I looked up at him, his loving blue eyes shined down at me.

I couldn't imagine a life without him. I couldn't imagine another loss. When I thought of what might come my stomach tightened and I felt as if the world was collapsing under itself. For awhile we just stayed there, holding each other as if we would never see each other again.

In the distance I heard a bellow of a horn and I looked up at Jack who had his eyes closed and his head gently on my shoulder. I stroked his thick brown hair and said softly,

"Jack...you...you gotta go." I said with a crack in my voice. Tears threatened to escape my eyes.

He stroked my hair and looked into my eyes, his blue ones gazing at me innocently.

"Don't you worry about me Isabelle. I'm...I'm going to be fine. I fought giants, if I can survive that, I think I can survive a simple battle." He said softly, though his voice was not filled with confidence.

I looked down onto the hard wood ground to hide my upset face. "That's what he thought..." I said under my breath.

I saw a look both grief and guilt come upon Jacks face as he placed a hand on my shoulder. His strong hand gave me confidence, but what would happen if that hand were to perish.

I couldn't afford to think like that.

I gently slipped out of his hold and I slide over to the door.

"Follow me." I said softly as started walking down the hallway. Jack followed closely behind me.

The halls had a dark ghost like feel to them. Everyone's worry seemed to lurk and the halls rang with silence. The eerie quietness sent chills up my back as we arrived at my room.

I placed a hand on my head as I closed the door behind Jack.

"I know you got to go...but I just...I need to give you something." I said as he approached me and sat on my bed.

I pulled out the wooden trunk with golden latches from under my bed, and opened it. I blew the dust off the many old precious artifacts the trunk held. I took out a black leather belt with the initials and symbol of our kingdom engraved in silver on the buckle.

Walking over to Jack I measured it and it fit him snugly. I tightened the belt. The leather was hard for it hadn't been used in years. I pulled out a long covered object from the trunk.

Very gently, as if not to hurt the object, I pulled out a long silver sword. Jacks eyes widened almost at the pure power and beauty of the sword. The morning sun shone through the windows and the blade glowed lightly.

Jack seemed almost afraid to touch the sword I held. The silver glint ignited the long weapon and gave it an almost supernatural look. For a moment all Jack could do was look in awe at the weapon.

"Go on...it's yours." I said in a shaky voice as I passed over the sword.

As Jack wrapped his hands around the swords slick black handle the sword seemed to glow even more, as if it knew it's new owner.

Jack gazed into the reflecting blade and saw a shined reflection of himself. The light caused the reflection to be almost blurred. As I squinted my eyes I could see the light of the sun also caused Jack's brown hair to turn a shade of auburn in the blades reflection.

"I...I don't know what to say." He said as he stared fixed upon the sharp weapon.

I looked up at him and stroked his hair gently and said, "Hopefully...this, can protect you. It's a fine weapon, made of pure silver. It hasn't been sharped in years, but it doesn't need to be."

He looked over the weapon. It was light yet it had a good grip. The blade was sharper than any other Jack had ever seen. It remained shining as bright as the sun.

Jack slid it into the black leather sheath that was attached to the belt. It made a clicking sound as the hilt of the sword hit the silver edge of the sheath.

I looked Jack over and tried to smile. "It won't get in the way of your riding, it's built for a Calvary charge. You will see the blade will stay very still during charges, one hit to the side will easily slice flesh, so be careful."

He nodded and looked down at the silver hilt of the sword, he traced his hand over it, and looked up at me smiling slightly.

"It's magnificent Isabelle. Is it yours?" He asked as he looked at me.

I looked down and shook my head saying softly, "I can't wield a sword if my life depended on it, no it's not mine." I said in a soft almost sad tone.

I saw Jack look down his eyes filled with both honor and burden. He then exhaled and said softly, "I can't thank you enough."

Holding his arm close I replied, "No don't thank me."

We waited for awhile before we heard the horn again. Jack pivoted around his black boots clanking for he knew he had to go.

Not knowing what to do I thrusted myself upon him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Come home to me...promise me, promise me you'll come home safe." I gasped as I held onto him tightly.

He held me tightly, his strong armored arms felt too familiar. I saw love and uncertainty in his eyes as he held me. His arms trembled slightly for I knew he was scared.

I backed up and looked up at him. I leaned my neck down and pulled off a silver chain that hung around my neck. The silver cross pendent gleamed in the light as I put it over his neck.

"To keep you safe..." I said barely Audible, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He looked down at the pendent and smiled sadly, love and determination in his eyes, "I will come back, I promise. I promise Isabelle I'll find some way."

I buried my head into his armored chest, just hoping what he said was turn. The armor was so cold yet warm and comforting at the same time. I didn't even know that could be possible.

The horn blew for the third time and Jack spun around. He looked at me like he was confused and scared at the same time.

He walked quickly towards the door and looked back at me startled.

"I...I got to go. I'll be back I promise!" He said quickly and then suddenly he was gone.

I stood there for a long while...thinking about the past, present, and future.

_"Don't go don't go please please!" The little 8 year old begged as she followed the 18 year old knight into his quarters._

_"I don't want to Isabelle, but princess I have to go to protect you and your father." Elmont said as he got down on one knee and looked into the princesses glossy brown eyes._

_She walked over to the knight and wrapped her small arms around his neck. She looked up innocently into his warm blue eyes._

_"Then let me come with you..." She said softly, her voice filled with sadness._

_The knight smiled sadly and sighed, "I wish I could let you Isabelle...but you have to stay here. I'll be ok, I promise."_

_She looked down and sighed before looking back up and whispering. "How do you you'll be ok?"_

_The auburn haired knight smiled widely and pulled a chain out of his pocket. It was a long silver chain with a small diamond cross pendent._

_"This, princess, will keep me safe and protect me." He said kindly his light voice filling the small girl with hope._

_She gazed at the necklace in awe and said still sadly, "But you'll be gone a long time...I'll miss you."_

_The knight smiled warmly and sat down next to her, a stack of parchment in his hands._

_"Look...I'll write to you and your dad as often as I can. And I'll be back before you know it. You'll see!" He said with much optimism in his voice._

_She nodded and looked down at his black leather belt._

_"Is that new?" She asked curiously._

_He nodded happily and said, "Why yes it is. Our captain gave it to me, along with this..."_

_He pulled out of his sheath a long sharp silver sword. The hilt of the sword was a pure ebony like his armor and it's silver blade caught the ray of the sun and shined just a bit._

_The girl reached out to touch it but he shook his head and put it back._

_"Don't touch it silly! It's the sharpest sword they have made. It's made of pure silver, and will stay just as sharp for about 10 years. It's light yet it's easy to maneuver. They only made two, and the captain actually have me his second one!" The knight said excitedly, looking kindly at the young princess._

_"Is it new?" She asked quietly, looking at the silver edge of the weapon. He smiles lightly and said, "Well mine is, but our captain's isn't. He has the last captains sword. You now, he was offered my new one, but it is said the spirit of the swords last owner still remains in tact with the pure silver. Our captain was trained by the last captain, so he felt a sense of closure with the old sword. Does that make sense?"_

_She nodded her small head slightly. "A little."_

_He gently patted the young girl's shoulder as he stood up._

_"It'll make more sense one day. Perhaps in a long time from now someone will want to use my sword, but for now I will wield it bravely into this battle." He said as he looked out the window to see the guardians lining up._

_He jumped up slightly and said quickly, "Oh no I'm late!"_

_He rushed towards the door but before he left he gaze his young friend a gentle hug goodbye._

_A few moments later the girl climbed onto the wood windowsill. She could see the guardians lining up. These was the one shaggier knight, who hung out with Elmont often. There was also the smaller dirty blonde haired knight, who also hanged out around Elmont. At the front of the Calvary was the captain on his large white stallion, and approaching next to him she could make out Elmont with his young black horse Arrow._

_She watched as almost a hundred knights marched on their horses out of the kingdom, and to the battle beyond._

Now nearly 15 years later she watched as another of her loved ones marched into the jaws of battle. She only hoped that what her dear friend had told her years ago, was true.

**as always if you enjoyed please review and I'll try to update again soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

**a rather intense chapter, and half of it might not make since! (I'm sorry I've never really wrote an action scene before and I barely had time to write this so bare with me if it's horrible!) **

**please leave a review if you managed to like it, again I tried...idk how good it is...Im still not that great of a writer so yah...**

**ill try to update soon :) **

(Jack's point of view)

I looked out upon the beautiful landscape and for a few brief seconds got lost in my own mind. I forgot the horrible reality and ominous threat that hung over us all as we navigated over the endless rolling hills.

I remembered exited the kingdom, all I could hear was the blurred cheers and the loud trumpets and drums of war. All banged in my ear in a cacophony mania. I simply looked down at my black leathered gloves and grit my teeth tight.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion. Each clop of Arrows hard shoed hoof on the pavement seemed like it took an hour. Every terrified face masked by cheers seemed to stare at me for what seemed like forever.

I rode in the front right beside Brandon who led the charge on his little white pony. The small knight held his head high and seemed for once very calm and almost grateful of where he was.

He knew this was his only way of showing true honor to his dear friend. And he did this with much pride. It seemed each step little Denver took was a stride of courage towards Brandon's chance to prove himself.

His deep blue eyes showed no fear nor anger, but a relaxed calm look to them as he looked out upon the outside of the kingdom.

Finally I looked back to the castle, hoping, praying, I would return to my love...and that we could be together again. The sun shined brightly over the castle and I stared at it as long as I could, for fear I would never see it again.

Brandon quickly led us into a trot over the drawbridge. The hooves clopped lightly over it and then we ran into a smooth gliding canter as we got off the bridge. It was raised as soon as we left, and we put our beloved kingdom behind us as we raced forward.

For as far as the eye could see we galloped swiftly over the green grass. We merged into one large mass as each horses hoof brought us closer to our destiny. We knew we would not all come back alive...and we were prepared.

But for hours on end we galloped, over streams, valleys, and plains. The sun shone brightly on us as the first days of spring swept us up. A warm breeze blew through my brown locks as I patted Arrows black neck.

He held his head high, as if he knew exactly what was happening...which of course he did. He had been the captains horse and was very used to battles. But this would be the first battle where he would not be leading the charge, nor carry a captain upon his back.

The black leather sheath rubbed against my leg, it's presence almost reassuring. With each rub I felt as if it's past wielder's skills and bravery were being transferred to me. I would carry and yield the sword with honor and courage.

Finally we slowed to a steady trot as Brandon held his hand high in a gesture to halt. We did so and I walked up next to him.

"You ready for this?" I asked, unaware of how trembly my voice really was.

He smiled both with pride and worry as he nodded his head, "I owe it to myself...how can I stand the guilt of knowing both my friends raced with no fear at all right into the clutches of death. Even if I die trying...it's better to die a hero, than live your whole life as a coward."

We looked out upon the everlasting field that would be the battleground, from a distance we could see figures approaching. Thousands upon thousands of solider lined up on their massive steeds, ready to charge.

It all happened so quickly...

The opposite side, with their red trimmed armor and massive catapults chanted a war cry before charging at us brutally. About 1/4 mile away we started towards them, Brandon urged his horse into a speedy trot as we started to engage. I held my breath and clutched the reins tightly.

Each step Arrow took was bring us closer to what could be my final hour. I was mute to all sounds all of a sudden, even Brandon's loud cries. As we gained closer and the trembling of the ground became more violent I saw Denver race into a full out gallop, and Arrow followed.

I clutched on for dear life as we all raced on. It was a full out charge. The wind blew against us, but we didn't care, we kept charging forward, and forward, and forward.

My breath grew heavy as I tried to calm myself. My surroundings were blurred by the speed of my horse. We gradually formed a graceful V shape as we heaved ourselves forward.

Each hoofbeat a heartbeat, each gust of wind an exhale of fear, every ounce of courage a pound of strength.

The dark ominous enemy line grew closer as they plummeted towards us, hate and rage written upon their faces. Their deadly black weapons were drawn as they ran towards us with no humanity.

Our silver gleamed noble army rode with fear yet courage. The sun shone upon us as we gained closer. We formed a tighter V shape, so tight we nearly crashed. We could now clearly see the other army that we were heading straight towards.

I could hear the sling of Brandon's silver sword as he withdrew it forcefully and held it high. I just rode in fear as I heard the other clangs of swords being withdrawn. And held my breath.

For a moment I could only hear Arrows loud hoofbeats and the fearful beat of my heart. I gripped tightly to the reins, praying one last time that somehow I could make it home to my dear Isabelle.

100 feet away from the enemy. Each second we gained 10 feet. 10 seconds. 10 beats. 10 fears...but only one me.

Arrow neighed loudly as if to give me courage. The other men steadied their weapons and lances as their horses bravely plodded along.

The roars of the other army were carried over to us as I tensed up.

The cold beat of the silver cross pendant against my neck.

Brandon lowered his head for a minute and closed his eyes tight before snapping them back open and urging his horse faster.

His eyes filled with determination and fire as he raced on with no fear at all.

The loud wind against my ear

The bang of my sword

The yell as Brandon hollered "For Albion! And for Elmont!"

His silver sword was raised high as it was ignited by the lights of heaven themselves.

I grasped the cold handle of the sword in my own hand, it's touch suddenly filled me with confidence.

I lifted it and held it steady as we raced 40 feet from our enemy.

I had just enough time to breath a prayer, look up to the glowing heavens above, and look down as I saw a red streak of fur rush pass me suddenly.

Arrow jumped forward as I heard a mixture of clashes and roars. I lunged my sword forward ripping into a soilders side. Arrow kicked up, hitting an enemy horse in the head and stabbed its rider.

We weaved in and out as the deadly swords clashes against each other. Dirt flew as arrow made sharp turns on his hindquarters, avoiding sword stabs.

I lost track of where my army was as I just swung my sword. With each swing I look I felt more power. And suddenly I felt no fear at all.

The battle went on for a long while before anything truly happened. We were all pretty evenly matched till they launched the catapults. The hard boulders hit the earth with a band sending dirt flying and horses tumbling.

I fell forward as Arrow tried to keep his footing, but it was even worse than when the giants chased us. But we still fought on.

The Bestia soldiers were a well matched opponent. They fought hard and brutally.

I weld the sword with all my might but after hours of fighting we were bloodied, sweated, and pure exhausted.

Suddenly in a spilt second a bolder his Arrow clear on his side. The poor black horse went sailing and I tried to hang on but was pulled down my gravity. I had no idea where he was, and I was alone on my feet in the middle of a Calvary battle.

The the chaos I had dropped my sword. Frightened I pulled out my small pocket knife and stabbed a weakened solider. I dodged horses and men constantly. One solider caught my shoulder with his lance and it bled out.

Holding my arm tightly I picked up a stray sword and started battling, but the energy and power I had gotten from my sword was fading.

The green field was now a bloodied ravaged battleground. Dead soldiers lay everywhere and horses lay wounded and dead as well. Boulders still flew every which way as I staggered through the mess.

A horse and rider collided with me and the horse stepped over me, breaking my leg with a quick snap. Gritting my teeth I managed to get up and use the sword as a makeshift aid for walking. But I still fought on.

I was tripping constantly, trying to stay awake, though I was about to black out. Pain shot up my leg and my chest bled out rapidly. My vision was blurred as I stumbled on blood and mud.

(Brandon's point of view)

I was locked swords with the leader of the Bestia army. Denver had fallen earlier, and I had lost nearly 3/4 of my men. Yet their army was not letting up. But I wouldn't give up, never would I give up.

In the distance I could see Jack, bleeding out and hobbling as he fought his way through the chaos of knights and horses.

Boulders hit the earth like thunder that sent rumbles and waves that flung us off our feet. I remained interlocked in my duel as I tried to keep my eye on Jack.

He had a distressed look to his face as he was hurtled in the face by one of the men. He was a buff strong knight that hit Jack constantly with both his bare hands and the end of his sword.

I watched in horror as Jack doubled over in pain, his eyes filled with regret as he tried to fight. I tried to make my way over to him, but I couldn't. I was still in the duel, and my knees started to sink beneath me as I realized, Jack wasn't the only one in trouble.

I felt a cold blow to the head as the captain hit my head with his sword, the blow nearly killed me for it made a huge cut in my head.

I collapsed on the hard cold ground just in time to look over and see Jack battling the another solider by the edge of a cliff. With one hard knock to the head and an arrow to his shoulder Jack's broken leg snapped completely beneath him as he stumbled backwards and was tackled off the cliff with two other soldiers.

I wanted to scream, run over, help him...but I knew I couldn't do anything for I had the silver blade of a sword held to my own throat.

I looked up wearily to see the cold hard eyes of the man glare down at me.

"Your army is done with! Surrender now to save yourself any more embarrassment. You were lost from the start...and now, you will die. Like your two friends."

His voice was cold and somehow familiar as he raised his sword for the kill.

I closed my eyes and prepared for my life to flash before me...but the blow never came. Instead I heard a low rumble and thud as the man was knocked clear off his feet.

I sat up suddenly to see a large red animal standing in front of me, his tail raised and his nose in a snarl as he glared at the man.

The dog like creature had a sense of honor as he held his head very highly and spread his large paws apart. It looked battle-worn, yet still had a raging fire to fight in its blue eyes.

It roared viciously as it charged towards the man, it's large jaw snapping as the wolf grabbed the sword in its mouth, snapping the weapon in half with one bite.

The man backed up in fear, his eyes that shined through his armored face were filled with fear.

"You...you can't win by yourself!" He gasped in fear as he looked up at the animal that pinned him down.

With a flick of his ears and tail the animal looked back at me. His raging eyes turned in to soft warm blue hues that gave me a sense of confidence. He nodded almost respectfully to me as he thrust his head up in a long melodic howl.

The sky was light up as if the sun were exploding for a brief second and then snapped back to reality. But from the crowd more growls and snarls were heard as dozens of the Bestia's men were thrown from their feet.

I got up to my feet and started picking off the remaining soldiers with the few men I had. Once I got into the heart of the battle I noticed another large animal pass by, killing the enemy as he charged on fiercely. It's had a large shaggy coat but held much power as it brutally pinned down a solider and snapped his neck.

I turned around to see half the men picked off by the beasts. One other wolf ran along the two, a much smaller pearly white one. It moved in a more delicate way but wasn't afraid, nor incapable of killing the vicious soldiers.

Even the remaining horses were fighting along the wolves, kicking and trampling the enemy, as if they knew how to fight.

We put up a good battle, but it wasn't good enough, we had to pull back. We were greatly outnumbered, and even the wolves couldn't win it for us.

I saw Arrow running frantically beside the red wolf, who's face and body had sword wounds all over, but it moved as if it were not in any pain.

I hopped on the horse and led the 10 men I had left away, racing back to the kingdom. But to my horror as I looked back I saw the other army wasn't accepting the victory. They were following us, their huge army plundering towards us with their deadly catapults.

They wanted to take the kingdom.

I looked down at the red dog that ran beside me, the brown one was not too far behind either.

"Listen...can you hold them back as long as you can so I can warm the kingdom?!" I shouted.

The wolf nodded as if he understood and gracefully skidded back and charged towards the enemy.

The poor animal didn't stand a chance, but it was the best I had. At least know I stood a little chance of informing the kingdom in time.

**before you pound me with like complaints I'll state...Jack isn't dead! Yes he fell off a cliff...but you'll just have to how he survives mwahaha! Alright hope you enjoyed (even though it probs sucked) **

**please leave a review if you did :)**


End file.
